Age of Ultron
---- Age of Ultron (abbreviated AU) is a 10-issue limited series comic book crossover storyline published by Marvel Comics that involved the return of Ultron and his conquest of the earth. The event was published between March and June 2013 and featured a storyline by Brian Michael Bendis. Artist Bryan Hitch provided the art for issues one through five, and Brandon Peterson for issues six through eight. Other artists who contributed to the series include Carlos Pacheco and Joe Quesada, the latter of whom drew part of the final issue. Marvel stated that all art for the series was completed before it was solicited, ensuring deadlines were met and that there were no more than thirteen Tie-ins to the four-month event. This story took place on two different Earths: The alternate Earth that Ultron annihilated humanity was referred to as Earth-61112 and the alternate reality where Morgan le Fay took over half the world was referred to as Earth-26111. Publication history In mid-November, 2012, Marvel Comics released a cryptic teaser written "Age of Ultron" in binary code. Three days later the event was officially announced, although by this point it had been over a year since the event had been originally announced. Neil Gaiman's Angela character was introduced into the Marvel Universe in the last issue of the Age of Ultron miniseries, although the issue was shipped in a polybag to prevent other details of the story's ending from being publicized too early. An Age of Ultron #10 A.I. one-shot by writer Mark Waid and artist Andre Lima Araujo will delve into the repercussions of the storyline for Hank Pym. Following the conclusion of Age of Ultron, a new ongoing series titled Avengers A.I. by writer Sam Humphries and Andre Lima Araujo will launch in July. In addition, a mini-series originally solicited as Age of Ultron #10 U.C. but now titled The Hunger will round out the event, dealing with the implications of the changes in the Marvel Universe status quo. For example The Hunger serves as a catalyst for the Cataclysm event in the Marvel Ultimate Comics universe, which involves that Universe's war against Galactus. Plot Main story New York is in ruins. Ultron has returned and has taken over. Ultron Sentinels are guarding the streets, looking for fugitives. After locating where Spider-Man is being held by the Owl and Hammerhead, Hawkeye attempts to rescue him. Ultron locates the two heroes and launches an assault to kill them. Hawkeye destroys the Ultron sentinels, and the two make their way to an underground area beneath Central Park, where Iron Man, Emma Frost, She-Hulk, Luke Cage, Invisible Woman and Wolverine have taken refuge. Defending the rescue, Hawkeye states that at least he did not give up on the world. Iron Man responds that they have not as he shows Hawkeye a saddened Captain America sitting by his broken shield. Sneaking around a decimated San Francisco, a disfigured Black Widow meets with Moon Knight in one of Nick Fury's old bases. Back in New York, Spider-Man recalls how he woke up and found the world under attack. As the heroes wonder why Ultron took over the world just to make deals with criminals like Owl and Hammerhead, Captain America declares that he has a plan. He states that if superheroes can be offered to Ultron as Spider-Man was, they could offer up someone who can damage the inside of Ultron's fortress. Luke Cage and She-Hulk volunteer. Luke delivers She-Hulk to Ultron's forces. A group of Ultron Sentinels guide Luke Cage and She-Hulk through the fortress to make the deal. Cage is shocked when he discovers that they are to negotiate with the Vision instead of Ultron. The Vision reveals that Ultron is using him as a conduit and is punishing humankind from the future. After learning this, She-Hulk is killed while trying to get Cage out of Ultron's lair. Cage survives a nuclear explosion while the other superheroes flee from Manhattan. In the San Francisco base, Black Widow and Moon Knight find Fury's fail-safe plans for different apocalyptic scenarios, including one involving Ultron taking over the Earth. Later, the heroes who had escaped from New York arrive in the Savage Land where they meet Ka-Zar who leads them to a refuge area. The heroes arrive as Luke Cage dies from Radiation poisoning after telling them what he has learned. Red Hulk, Moon Knight, and Black Widow arrive and reveal a plan made by Nick Fury to defeat Ultron. The heroes find a hidden bunker in the Savage Land. They meet Nick Fury, who reveals his plan to use Doctor Doom's Time Platform to go into the future to defeat Ultron before he attacks the present. Tony Stark points out that Ultron will be ready for them. Wolverine suggests going back in time to kill Henry Pym before he creates Ultron but others disagree with this idea. Valkryie suggests going back to tell Pym to not build Ultron, but Wolverine points out that will just dare Pym to do it. Iron Man, Captain America, Nick Fury, Red Hulk, Storm, Quake and Quicksilver go into the future. After they leave, Wolverine plans to carry out his idea to travel back and kill Henry Pym so that Ultron's creation never comes to pass. While the heroes travel to the future, Wolverine arrives in the past, only to learn that Invisible Woman has followed him. Despite her reluctance with his plan, she accompanies him when stealing a S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercar from a young Nick Fury to travel to New York. As the heroes in the future are overwhelmed by an army of Ultron Sentinels, Wolverine and Invisible Woman find Henry Pym analyzing Dragon Man. Despite Invisible Woman's attempts to find another way and Wolverine's acknowledgement of the good Pym has done, they finally accept that Wolverine must kill Pym, which Wolverine does. Wolverine and the Invisible Woman return to the present only to find the Savage Land covered with crashed ships. Sue recognizes them as Kree and theorizes that in this new timeline, the Kree-Skrull War came to Earth. They then go to New York City, where there are multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers. Their flying car is shot down and they are attacked by the Defenders (a one-eyed Captain America, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Wolverine, Thing, a one-eyed Cyclops, Wasp in Captain Marvel's costume, and Star-Lord). The Thing is surprised to see Susan is "back" but the rest believe the two are Skrulls. A fight breaks out, with the time-traveling Wolverine putting down his double. The Defenders realize they are not Skrulls and reluctantly realize they have to talk to "him." Suddenly, a cyborg Tony Stark flies in with a platoon of robots demanding to know what is going on. Iron Man runs a psychic scan on Wolverine and the Invisible Woman, stunned to see the alternate reality. Stark believes Morgan le Fay planted them as spies. Iron Man meets the original timeline Wolverine and explains that his injuries are from a war between Latveria and Asgard in which Thor vanished and Morgana conquered half the world. Wolverine is shown the footage of Henry Pym's death while Iron Man recounts that the Avengers broke up afterward and magic overcame technology and "you broke the world." At the Helicarrier, the Defenders' Wolverine decides to talk to his other self and the others help him push past Emma Frost with the Thing wanting to help the Invisible Woman. Iron Man chastises Wolverine on simply killing Hank Pym saying he could have gotten Pym to use a virus to stop Ultron instead. The Invisible Woman breaks free causing Iron Man to believe this is all another of Morgan le Fey's tricks. At that moment, Morgan le Fey attacks with a swarm of Doombots. The Defenders fight them and Iron Man accuses le Fey for the time travelers. She claims innocence and then points out to Iron Man that a pair of Helicarriers are crashing into the heart of New York City. The explosion kills most of the heroes present as Wolverine pulls himself from the wreckage. A dying Tony Stark tells him he cannot simply go back and try to change this again, that time is a living organism that will break if ripped too much. In the past, the previous Wolverine is about to kill Henry Pym when the newer Wolverine (clad in his classic costume) comes to stop him. After convincing his double of who he is, the newer Wolverine warns that killing Henry Pym will just make things worse. Henry Pym claims he will not build Ultron, but Wolverine says he has to in order to allow history to continue. Pym says he can build a better A.I., but with a shut-off switch if he needs it. The Invisible Woman arrives to tell him he has to forget all this too with Pym confused as to how that happens. The Invisible Woman and the two Wolverines return to the Savage Land. The two Wolverines enter a cave. The newer Wolverine tells his double that he does not want to live with the memories of the world he saw. The past Wolverine kills his double and returns to a stunned Invisible Woman. Back at his laboratory, Henry Pym is putting together the first version of Ultron who calls him "Daddy." Months before Ultron's attack, Henry Pym is working in his lab when he has given a package from a hidden Invisible Woman. He watches a video of his younger self which supplies equations to stop Ultron. The Avengers attack the headquarters of the Intelligencia to rescue Spider-Woman, the event that led to Ultron's revival. When Ultron is revived, Pym contacts Iron Man to supply the equations and have them uploaded to Ultron. Ultron is jarred to realize he is defeated despite holding off the Avengers. The code is uploaded and the virus destroys him. Wolverine and the Invisible Woman return to the present New York City which is back to normal. Before they can celebrate, a massive shockwave across time and space seemingly shatters reality before putting it back together. At Avengers Tower, Henry Pym, Iron Man, and the Beast theorize that Wolverine's time travel journeys caused too much stress to the space-time continuum and has created tears across the multiverse. In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Miles Morales is out as Spider-Man when a flash of light reveals Galactus. Henry Pym talks to himself on what went wrong and suddenly realizes what he has to do. High above Earth, Angela appears vowing revenge on whoever has pulled her from her world. Henry Pym reviews the data that Wolverine has brought back and is starting to slip into insanity. Two apocalyptic timelines were in Wolverine's data and neither would have happened if he had acted differently. He is considering suicide. A sudden thought occurs: the other timeline was worse because it lacked Henry Pym. Not just Pym the scientist workaholic, but Pym, the size-changing science-adventurer. Pym has had a positive effect on the world, and can again. He is going to save lives by doing what he does best...heroics and science with a strong theatrical flair. Tie-in books While traveling through time and space, the Fantastic Four are contacted by the Black Panther who informs them that Ultron has taken over the Earth with an army of Ultron Sentinels. After returning to Earth, the team discovers that Manhattan is almost in ruins. While looking for survivors, they are attacked by the Ultron Sentinels. Mister Fantastic, the Human Torch, and the Thing seemingly perish in the attack while the Invisible Woman escapes with She-Hulk where they join the resistance. While visiting her old friends George Smith (the former Stunt-Master) and Richard Fenster in San Francisco, Black Widow was spending the day with them. When a squadron of Ultron Sentinels start attacking San Francisco and killing people, Richard becomes one of the victims while Black Widow and George escape. Afterwards, George's Stark Tech prosthetic arm fell under Ultron's control and he started obeying Ultron. Black Widow was forced to kill George Smith and was partially disfigured in the process. Captain Marvel is vacationing in London when the Ultron Sentinels invade. She fights them alongside Captain Britain and MI-13. After Computer Graham and Magic Boots Mel are killed, Captain Marvel and Captain Britain sacrifice their lives to destroy Ultron's main forces in London. Victor Mancha was bringing some children to one of the Runaways' old bases in Los Angeles. Victor believes that if he uses his machine abilities, he will help Ultron’s victory. He does not tell any of his new-found friends about his background because he is afraid they will not accept him. In a flashback, it is shown that his Runaways teammates were all killed by Ultron and that Victor has stored digital versions of them in his memory banks, but these files seem to be corrupted since they are telling him to become more machine and less human. The Ultron Sentinels find the hideout and start killing some of the kids whom Victor had saved. Victor decides to fight the Ultron Sentinels, deciding that if this is the end he will go down fighting. After being rescued by Hawkeye, Otto Octavius (whose mind secretly took over Spider-Man's body weeks before Ultron's attack) reflects on how the world has gone bad following Ultron's invasion. Iron Man finds him and persuades him to assist the heroes. Octavius' work at Horizon Labs could be a key element in defeating Ultron. While the heroes are planning a way to get into Ultron's fortress, Iron Man reveals to Otto a device he had developed during the time when he was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The device in question can send a determined area through a portal into the Negative Zone, but lacks the Negative Zone tech to build the central device. The Baxter Building, which would have had the tech they needed, is gone, but Iron Man reveals that Max Modell has some of it at Horizon Labs. They plan to get inside Horizon so Otto can build the Central Device while Quicksilver places the remaining parts around Ultron's fortress. Otto and Quicksilver reach Horizon Labs, where Max Modell had died. Otto decides to prepare his own counter-plan instead of staying with Iron Man's plan. After activating his Spider-Bot and luring Ultron's minions to the lab, Otto uses his Spider-Bots to gain control over the Ultron Sentinels. He plans to use the Ultron Sentinels to infiltrate Ultron's fortress and defeat him. While reaching through what he believes is Ultron, Otto senses the pain and agony in the central unit is suffering. Otto suddenly realizes that it is not Ultron, but someone being manipulated by him. Ultron's defenses push Otto outside making him lose control of the Ultron Sentinels, forcing him to escape. After time-traveling to the past, and immediately after stealing Nick Fury's hovercar, Wolverine and Invisible Woman discuss the plan of confronting Henry Pym about his creation of Ultron, with Invisible Woman reminding Wolverine that they must keep their actions at a minimum or risk causing a massive Butterfly Effect. In the middle of the trip, their car breaks down, so they locate an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base to find an energy cell for the car and return to their mission. Upon entering the base, they take separate paths with Wolverine heading for the energy cell while the Invisible Woman searches for Henry Pym's location. Wolverine bumps into a laboratory where a Brood creature was contained. Wolverine breaks it out of its confinement but it attacks him and attempts to procreate inside his body. Wolverine fights the Brood creature and removes its offspring from his body. He then discovers that the other Brood creatures in the laboratory have started to evolve and adapt from the damage inflicted by Wolverine's attacks. Meanwhile, the Invisible Woman breaks into the surveillance room to find Henry Pym's location. She discovers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring every location including the Baxter Building. She then starts having doubts about crossing the line and wonders if she should tell the past version of Mister Fantastic that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring him. Once their work is done, they both leave the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and head off to search for Pym with the roles reversed: Logan attempting to reason with Pym and Sue determined to do whatever it takes. During the Apocalypse Twins' adolescences, Kang the Conqueror brings them from concentration camps to his palace in the year 4145 AD. They are then dispatched on a mission to murder Colonel America at the time when history was altered by Wolverine and the Invisible Woman. The Apocalypse Twins' mission fails but they succeed in killing that reality's Havok and Rogue whom were the first lives they ever took. As punishment for their failure, Kang sends the Twins back to the concentration camps. In the divergent timeline created by Henry Pym's death, Morgana le Fey and her husband Doctor Doom conquer half the planet. Le Fey and Doom's daughter Caroline recruits Hippolyta to seek revenge for abandoning her as a child. In Latveria, Caroline and Hippolyta discover that Doctor Doom has died and has been replaced by Hippolyta's father Ares. Hippolyta defeats Ares and takes back command of the Amazons (who were subdued by Ares). Titles involved Collected editions Other versions What If? There is an issue of What If? revolving around the Age of Ultron.http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/3/28/22120/re-write_history_in_what_if_age_of_ultron_1 In other media Film * Tom Brevoort has suggested that Marvel Studios may utilize some elements of the Age of Ultron in a future film, stating, "My guess is, probably sooner or later if they do enough Avengers films, they'll get to Ultron... We didn't do Age of Ultron specifically for that. However, since we're so integrated at Marvel, I wouldn't be surprised if they got to that point at some point, to see some elements that may have happened during Age of Ultron or any of the previous Ultron stories, make it into a film. But that's just conjecture on my part." ** At the San Diego Comic-Con International, Joss Whedon and Marvel Studios announced on July 20, 2013 that the sequel to the 2012 film The Avengers will be titled Avengers: Age of Ultron and feature Ultron as the villain. However, Whedon also stated that the story will be original and not an adaptation of this storyline. References External links * * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO-yMyINOIk Age of Ultron trailer] at YouTube Category:Marvel Comics storylines Category:2013 comic debuts Category:Post-apocalyptic fiction